


Please Don't Make Me Choose (I'm just so in love with you)

by Atlanta_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, LOVE TRIANGLES ARE FOR LOSERS, M/M, Maurauder era, Prompt Fill, exercise for discord, fight me about it, poly ships are where its at, trio ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: Sirius has been hopelessly in love with James since he met him. Thankfully Lily notices.Written for a writing exercise.





	Please Don't Make Me Choose (I'm just so in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a haze to fill a writing exercise. It hasn't been edited or checked for spelling/grammar. 
> 
> I do have plans to write a much longer version of this with wayyyyyy more detail. So, I'm gonna put this in a series if you want to stay tuned for the longer version.

James has had a crush on Lily since he was eleven years old and Sirius is fine with that. It’s always been a source of amusement for him, the way James just seems to alienate her more no matter how hard he tries. It’s a lost cause that will never go anywhere and at the end of the day James is always back at Sirius’s side. 

Which if we’re being honest here, is what it always comes down to. Sirius could care less who James flirted with or what he did as long as he came back to his side at the end of the day. 

So, he’s fine with it and he laughs and everything is just fine. Everything is so fine. Everything is  _ fine _ and then it’s not. 

Then she says yes. She says yes and Sirius has to smile because if he doesn’t James is going to think he hates him. And merlin he doesn’t know how to hate James. Doesn’t know how to feel anything other than a dangerous mix of devotion and love for him. So he smiles through what feels like his heart shattering and tries to hold back his glares when Lily is around. 

Smiles through the confused looks she shoots his way. Smiles through the way her eyes linger on his arm slung around James’s shoulder. Smiles through the speculative looks she stares at them with. He smiles and he smiles and if sometimes it looks less like a smile and more like he’s baring his teeth, well, no one says anything. 

He smiles right up until she ushers them both into an empty classroom, locks the door and turns to face them. 

James leans against a desk, staring at Lily confused. She hadn’t explained what they where doing, only said it was important and to shut up and just get in the damn room already. 

She stares at them both for a long minute and he breathes in, lets the jealousy fill his lungs. Breathes out and smiles. 

“Well, what are we doing here, Lily flower? You said it was important.” James finally asks, concern starting to leak into his features. 

“It is.” she pauses again, looks at Sirius speculatively. “James, are you aware that Sirius is in love with you?” she says the words so matter of factly that it takes a moment for their meaning to sink in. 

But when they do Sirius feels all the blood rush to his head and before he even really registers what he’s doing his wand is in hand. 

“Whoa! Hey, there! Sirius put your wand down, Merlin!” James exclaims, out of his seat in a blink, grabbing Sirius’s wrists and standing so close that Sirius can feel the heat coming off of him. 

Sirius blinks, James almost doesn’t even look as if he heard what Lily said. Almost. His eyes are a bit too wide, cheeks a shade too dark and he keeps glancing away even as he keeps a tight hold on Sirius’s wrists. Sirius blinks, eyes burning suddenly and wrenches his wrists out of James’s hands. 

“Well that’s then.” he says, voice dull. “I hope you’re happy, Evans.” 

He brushes past James, who doesn’t make a move to stop him, and comes face to face with Lily’s wand. She has the fiercest look on her face. A look he hasn’t seen since she stopped telling James no. 

“You’re both so fucking dramatic.” she says and there’s more exasperation than anger in her voice. 

“Excuse me?” he says, voice incredulous. He’s dramatic! How fucking dare—

“He’s in love with you too, you oblivious moron.” 

He stares uncomprehendingly at her, white noise filling his ears. He dimly hears James protesting in the background. Although protesting might be the wrong word because he hasn’t actually said she’s wrong. 

_ “James.”  _ his voice is hoarse, conflicting emotions clogging his throat. 

James freezes and the look on his face is gut wrenching. 

“ _ No. _ I can’t pick between the two of you.” he says and Sirius can hear tears in his voice. 

“Oh, James, love. I’m not asking you to make a choice.” Lily says, brushing past Sirius to take James’s hand. 

She half turns, and holds a hand out to Sirius, eyes pleading. Sirius hesitates, he’s still only half sure where she’s going with this but he walks forward and slips a hand into hers. She turns a pointed look at his other hand and he breathes out. Breathes in, feels something like hope feel him up. Breathes out and ever so hesitantly slips his hand into James’s. 

“I don’t understand.” he mutters, staring down at the circle they’ve made. Stares at his pale skin against James’s. 

“We’re going to break ourselves into pieces if we keep going like we are.” she murmurs, squeezes his hand. “I say we try and make this relationship work between the three of us.” 

“I’m not in love with you, Evans.” he says, shock slowing his thoughts. 

“Yes, I’m so very aware of that.” she says, voice dry. “You pulled your wand on me early, you wouldn’t have done that to James.” 

He coughs, ducking his head down and sneaking a glance at James. James is staring at both of them with something like awe weighing down his features. 

“It’s just, you’re there for most of our relationship anyways. So, instead of us dating and you being on the sidelines and the two of you destroying yourself on the inside, why don’t we try to just make all three of us work.” she pauses, throws a wry glance at him. “Besides, who knows, maybe you’ll fall in love with me too, Black.” 

He laughs, giddiness and hope flooding through his body and smiles back. It’s the first time he can remember smiling at her and meaning it. “Listen, if anyone is falling in love here it’s going to be you falling in love with me. I’m quite the catch.” 

“Yes, you are.” James murmurs and Sirius’s eyes snap back to his. “Lily, deerheart, are you sure?” he asks, never taking his eyes off of Sirius. 

Sirius doesn’t hear her answer but James is moving into his space, crowding him up against a desk. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I was thirteen.” he murmurs against Sirius’s lips and them goes to work kissing all rational thought right out Sirius’s head. 

Later, after they’ve all settled down onto some conjured cushions, he looks at the red of Lily’s hair against the darkness of James’s skin and thinks yeah, maybe he’s not in love with her yet but they’ve got the rest of their lives ahead of them. And merlin, there must be something special about her if she was so willing to include him in their relationship. He reaches across James’s chest, slips his hand into hers and squeezes. She squeezes back. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
